


Every Other Freckle

by missbinch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, also throwing in a little pearlet, cis female au, mild vatya, so far just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbinch/pseuds/missbinch
Summary: Basically Katya is in an unhappy marriage with a senator and Trixie becomes her assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written something for fun so I'm just trying to flex some creative muscles. I don't know what I'm doing and I have (almost) nothing planned so we'll be on this journey together. Enjoy, binches :^)

Trixie anxiously tapped her foot over and over again on the floor of her Uber. She was cutting it close to being late for her first day on the job and didn’t want to make a bad impression. Trixie didn’t know what compelled her to apply for the position, but being the assistant for the wife of a senator seemed exciting. And it didn’t seem that hard, she’d interned a lot in college and was used to running random errands.

She’d hoped by now to break into a successful singing career, but Trixie figured she still had time. 27 was still young, right? Sure, her roommates Pearl and Kim already had connections in their careers, but it was probably easier to be a model or a makeup artist than it was to be a singer. At least, that’s what Trixie kept telling herself. 

The Uber stopped in front of a house that wasn’t quite a house, but wasn’t quite a mansion. John Layman, the senator of Massachusetts, definitely made good money. She knocked on the door and was met by a few men in suits. After answering a couple of security questions and going through a metal detector, Trixie was sent off to get her badge. She figured she’d have to take a photo for the ID, so that morning she’d made sure she looked good. 

But that wasn’t her only intention for looking good. Trixie knew that the senator’s wife, Katya, was hot. She’d seen her on TV and in news articles online before. Katya was beautiful, funny, and charming. She was originally from Russia and somehow ended up in Boston, though not much else was known about her past. She was also bisexual. But, Trixie didn’t know much about that either because Katya had only mentioned it once or twice. 

A nice security man gave Trixie instructions on how to get to Mr. Layman’s office and she took her time, making sure she was cool, calm and collected. She was nervous, but kept telling herself that it was because she wanted to be a good assistant and NOT because of how pretty Katya is. Trixie glanced down at her watch, just to make sure she was still on time, and felt her heart stop—she was supposed to meet Katya at noon, and it was 12:05. 

She started sprinting and somehow took a wrong turn, ending up in a large room with a big TV. Trixie backtracked and eventually came across a large double door that looked officeish. She burst in, apologizing immediately. 

Trixie looked up from where she was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Katya was perched on Mr. Layman’s desk, staring her down with large green eyes as she picked at the skin around her red manicured nails. Katya’s long blonde hair was half up, falling down her back; it looked a lot softer in person than it did on TV. Her black dress was riding up a little bit from how she was sitting and Trixie caught a glimpse of her black garter. Trixie sucked in a breath and forced her gaze away to meet Katya’s. She hopped down from the desk and walked closer to Trixie. 

“I’m Katya, lovely to meet you.” She offered her hand to Trixie. 

Trixie took it and almost sighed at how soft and warm it was. “Trixie, Trixie Mattel. Like I said, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Trixie knew her face was red, and wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or from her sprint down the hallway. 

Katya glanced at the clock on the wall and gently laughed. “You’re actually early.”

“What?” Trixie looked at her watch and then back up at the clock. She’d forgotten that she always set her watch to be ten times fast. “Oh.”

Katya was back to sitting on the desk. “You must be my new assistant.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Katya scoffed. “Ugh, ma’am? I’m only 35, please, call me Katya.” She thought for a moment. “And while we’re at it, no Mrs. Layman either, okay? Just Katya.”

“Alright, just Katya.”

Katya stared at her, and Trixie worried that the joke either went over her head or she didn’t think it was funny. But Katya broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter, flailing her arms around. “That was good, bitch.”

She was glad that Katya seemed to like her and hoped that it was a good omen for the rest of her job. Katya got up from the desk and walked towards the door, Trixie following. “Justin was supposed to come by to give you a tour and a rundown of how things work, but it looks like he got distracted.” Katya was smirking and Trixie guessed she knew exactly where Justin was. “I’ll give you the tour instead. Besides, it’ll give us a better chance to get to know each other.” Katya gently led Trixie out of the room with a hand ghosting the small of her back, and Trixie had to suppress a shiver. 

It unexpectedly took Katya two hours to show her around. The mansion was big, but not that big. Still, Trixie supposed that it wasn’t an ordinary tour—Katya showed her the secret rooms, which she was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to see. But Katya didn’t care. She was having fun showing Trixie around, and Trixie wasn’t about to ruin it. 

About halfway through they’d taken a break in the kitchen where Katya’s chef and friend, Ginger, made them lunch. Trixie wasn’t expecting much from the grilled cheese, but Ginger had a secret recipe. “I used to make them all the time for Katya back when we worked together. I think she ate one every day for an entire month.”

Katya laughed and rolled her eyes. “Because at the time it was the only thing you knew how to make…and they’re good.”

“At least I knew how to cook. You couldn’t even wipe down a table without somehow making it dirtier.”

“You cunt!” They laughed together and Trixie felt like an outsider. She swallowed the last piece of her grilled cheese and asked, “Where did you guys work?”

Ginger scoffed. “You’re giving her too much credit. I worked and she just happened to be there.” Trixie giggled into her napkin and Katya stood up. 

“I think this is the end of our break. C’mon Trixie, I still have to show you the basement.”  
“  
Be careful down there,” warned Ginger. “It’s where she keeps the dead bodies of her past assistants.” Katya stuck her tongue out and pulled Trixie out of the kitchen.

“Ginger seems nice.”

Katya turned around beamed. “She’s my best friend. I wouldn’t be around still if it wasn’t for her.” Trixie wanted to know she meant by that, but Katya quickly changed the subject. “If you visit her on Tuesday mornings she’s usually making cookies. She’ll give you one, if you ask.”

They ended their tour in the security room where a large man in a suit told them that they needed to leave. Before he could push them out, Katya peeked around and waved to someone Trixie couldn’t see. “Hi, Roy!”

“Fuck off!” someone (Trixie assumed Roy) shouted back.

Katya laughed and led them back to Mr. Layman’s office. Trixie was glad that it was Katya leading the tour, she felt like they were friends already. Katya had the same kind of dark humor Trixie did, and it wasn’t often she found someone who appreciated it. 

Once they were back in the office, Katya picked up a folder from the desk and handed it to Trixie. “Here’s a list of all the things you’ll be expected to do. The first part is things that John thinks you should be doing for me. I crossed a few out, because they were ridiculous, but the bottom part are things I actually need help with.”

Trixie quickly scanned the list and laughed at one of the tasks Katya had crossed off. “Personal trainer?”

Katya laughed loudly and flailed her arms around. “I know! It’s stupid, right?” I think I know how to use a gym.” Katya dramatically flexed her arms and Trixie almost passed out—she had no idea Katya was so strong. 

“Anyways, tomorrow is Tuesday, right? That’s usually when I go grocery shopping for the week, so we’ll do that. Your first job! Are you excited?” Katya grinned at her and Trixie couldn’t help but to grin back. 

“I love fighting fitness moms in Whole Foods for a can of fruit.”

Katya grabbed her arm and started laughing again. “I like you.”

Trixie could feel her face warming up and hoped that she was wearing enough foundation to cover it. She was brought back to reality when Katya tightened her grip on her arm and gasped. “Wait, hand me your phone.”

“Why?”

“So we can exchange numbers. Here’s mine.” Katya reached into the pocket in her dress and tossed Trixie her phone. “The password is 1982.” Trixie unlocked it and then handed her own to Katya.

When Trixie unlocked Katya’s phone, the screen went to a conversation between Katya and her husband. The last message was from three days ago from Mr. Layman, reading, “Goodnight, I love you.” Katya hadn’t responded. Trixie quickly exited out and entered in her number.

“Your phone background is Dolly Parton?”

Trixie looked up. “Excuse you, she’s a country legend.”

“She really puts the cunt in country, I’ll give her that.” Katya went back to entering in her number and then stuck her arm out, making faces at the phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“I need to have a contact photo, duh.” Trixie watched Katya take at least ten pictures and shook her head when Katya finally handed her the phone back. She went to see which one Katya had chosen, but was suddenly being pushed back towards the grey wall. 

She felt her heart drop out of her ass when Katya’s hands were in her hair, fixing it and smoothing down any flyaways. “Um, now what are you doing?”

Katya’s tongue was sticking out of her mouth in concentration as she kept toying with Trixie’s hair. She didn’t know what was happening, but Trixie tried to tell herself that the butterflies in her stomach were from surprise at the sudden movement, not at Katya’s proximity. 

“I need a contact picture for you, too.” She smoothed one last piece of hair before deciding that Trixie looked acceptable. Katya moved back and aimed the camera at Trixie. “Alright, now give me glamour.” She snapped a picture. “This time give, me poise and dignity.”

Trixie was surprisingly in her element—her roommate, Pearl, had helped her find which angles worked best. She turned around and dramatically gazed at Katya from over her shoulder.

Katya screeched and took another picture. “Okay, last one. Give me woman who just lost her pearls at the market but had them returned to her by a handsome old man who turned out to be her soul mate but also her dad.”

Trixie froze and then started cackling. “What does that even mean? That’s so specific, have you been in that position before?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out.” Katya gazed intently at her phone, trying to pick out which picture she liked the best. “Aha! That’s the one.”

“Which one did you pick?” Trixie tried to look over Katya’s shoulder but Katya kept blocking her. 

“Also for me to know and you to never find out.”

Trixie gave up trying to see which one it was and pouted. “That just means you chose the worst one.”

Katya wheezed again and handed Trixie the folder of tasks. “Maybe it does. You’re done for today, by the way. I’ll text you later what time you should be here tomorrow. I know it says nine on your schedule, but I might go to the gym first.”

Trixie grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Katya. She checked through her messages while she waited for her Uber to block out all thoughts of Katya at the gym, or Katya pushing her against a wall but for reasons other than fixing her hair. She noticed that her group chat with her roommates had over fifty messages. Reading through them, most were about what they should do for dinner. But, there were a few recent ones that were asking Trixie if Katya was as hot as she was on TV. 

Trixie cursed, hoping that Katya hadn’t seen any of them. From now on she’d have to put their chat on mute while she was at work.

Trixie: What the fuck  
Kim: I see you survived your first day  
Pearl: So was she hot or not?  
Trixie: I’m on my way home, talk more then  
Pearl: We just got takeout for dinner, hope that’s cool  
Trixie: *thumbs up emoji*

Trixie’s Uber pulled up and to pass the time on the way home, she checked her social media. She noticed that Katya sent her a friend request on Facebook and started following her on Instagram. Trixie quickly scrolled through her own Insta feed, hoping nothing weird or embarrassing was on there. The worst was a drunken picture of her that Pearl had posted for her on her last birthday, but that was months ago.

Next, Trixie looked through Katya’s. She noticed that there weren’t very many pictures of her and Mr. Layman, which seemed kind of weird. The most recent ones of them were pulled from the press. Going back farther, there used to be more personal ones. The last picture of them together was almost six months ago. A picture of Katya and Ginger was posted yesterday. Trixie hit the heart button, and almost a second later she got a notification saying that Katya liked one of her pictures. 

Trixie was almost afraid to look and hoped that it was one of her hot selfies. But nope. It was the drunk one. She cursed out loud and assured her driver that it wasn’t because of him. When he dropped her off in front of her apartment she basically ran inside. Kim and Pearl were on the couch, half asleep, watching one of Kim’s shows.

“Turn it off, we gotta talk.”

Pearl lazily reached over Kim and grabbed the remote. “Who the fuck put you in charge.”

Trixie ignored Pearl and went into the kitchen to grab her box of takeout. “To answer your question from earlier, Katya’s way hotter in person.”

Pearl nodded, suddenly looking interested. “Work. So how was your first day?”

“I didn’t really do much. I embarrassed myself within five seconds of meeting her, but that was to be expected.” Kim laughed and Trixie threw a pillow at her. “I think…Katya was flirting with me?”

“How do you know?” asked Kim. “Maybe that’s just her personality.” 

“I don’t know…” Trixie trailed off, thinking about Ginger. Katya hadn’t flirted with her. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Pearl deadpanned. “You’ve heard the rumors that her and her husband are constantly cheating on each other. You’re hot, maybe she’s just trying to fuck you.” 

Trixie shivered. As much as she would love to get fucked by Katya, she didn’t want to put her job in jeopardy. “Who knows. Anyways, we’re going grocery sopping tomorrow. I’m not sure what I’ll have to do after that.”

“Wow, grocery shopping,” grinned Pearl. “Very domestic.”

“Shut the fuck up.” As if on queue, Trixie’s phone lit up with a text from Katya. 

Katya: Hello! Since I’ve decided to go to the gym tomorrow, shopping will be later. Come by 11. Sleep tight :)  
Trixie: Hope the bugs bite :)   
Katya: You bitch!

Trixie smiled to herself, barely noticing Pearl and Kim reading over her shoulder.

“A smiley face? Romantic.” 

Trixie picked up the pillow she threw at Kim earlier and used it to hit her again. Pearl meanwhile snatched Trixie’s phone from the coffee table and hit Katya’s contact picture. “Did she take this?”

Trixie looked up from her attack on Kim. “Oh, yeah, she wanted to take one.” Pearl opened Trixie’s pictures and snorted. 

“There’s like, fifteen on here.”

Trixie grabbed her phone back and scrolled through them. A few were blurry, but Katya still looked great in all of them. Trixie didn’t think it was fair. The picture Katya had chosen as her contact photo was one where she had her eyes rolled back and mouth slightly open. Trixie was fucked. 

~~~

Trixie woke up at nine and took a shower. The folder Katya had given her yesterday outlined her dress code, business casual, but Trixie still wasn’t sure what to wear. She wanted to make a good impression. Yesterday she’d already worn her best pencil skirt and jacket combo, but she still wanted to look nice.

She ended up choosing a pink dress with black heels. It felt fancy, but was still casual enough for the grocery store. Since her hair had been up yesterday, Trixie decided to leave it down. 

Her Uber got to the mansion at 10:55 where Katya was already outside waiting, leaving Trixie to feel terribly overdressed—Katya was still in what looked like workout clothes and her hair was still damp from her shower, face free of any makeup except maybe some mascara; even in the bare minimum Katya was beautiful. 

“Hey, Trixie! You look nice today.” Trixie could feel her face heating up again and was thankful that she made sure to put on some extra foundation. Katya grabbed a piece of Trixie’s long hair and ran her fingers through it. “Your hair is a lot longer than I thought. And softer. You’ll have to tell me what conditioner you use.”

Trixie rolled her eyes and Katya playfully tugged on the piece she was holding. “C’mon, милая. My car’s this way.”

Trixie followed her, asking, “What does that mean? Was that Russian?” She thought she could see Katya tense, but it was only for a second.

“Yeah, it’s just a generic Russian nickname.” Trixie told herself not to overthink it—she probably called everyone that, she wasn’t special. 

Katya led them to a garage where Trixie was expecting a BMW or something fancy, but she took them to a mini cooper. “This is Cheryl. John’s been dying to get me a better car, but I think she does just fine.” Katya smacked the trunk of the car endearingly, as if she was smacking someone’s ass.

Trixie got into the passenger seat and noticed that the car smelled overwhelmingly like cigarettes. Katya pulled a pack out of her purse and lit one up. She noticed Trixie staring and looked a little guilty. “Is this okay? I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.” The cigarette was dangling out of her mouth and she should’ve looked ridiculous, but Trixie thought it was one of the top ten hottest things she’s ever seen—maybe even top five. 

I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised. You don’t really seem like a smoker. You have, like, the whitest teeth I’ve ever seen.”

Katya started baking the car out of the garage, laughing around her cigarette. “I know how to hide it well. John hates it.”

“Oh, does he not—“

“He knows. He just doesn’t like it, says that it’s not how a senators wife should behave.”

Trixie didn’t really know what to say to that, but they fell into a comfortable silence. Trixie stared out the window, looking at the Boston harbor. Sometimes she went jogging around it, when she was feeling motivated. It was calming to her, especially now, with Katya’s erratic driving. It wasn’t terrible, but Trixie still wished she had on an extra seatbelt. 

Trixie found herself staring at Katya. She had one hand out of the window, holding a cigarette, and the other barely touching the wheel. Her long hair was starting to dry and it looked a little curlier than it was yesterday. Katya’s bangs fell delicately on her forehead, glowing in the soft morning light. Suddenly Katya jumped in her seat and said, “Oh!”

Trixie quickly turned her face away and pretended to be looking out of the window again. Katya had accidentally dropped her cigarette out of the window, but didn’t seem to notice as she handed Trixie a piece of paper. “Here’s the shopping list, I almost forgot.”

There were two sets of handwriting on the list—one was what she assumed to be Katya’s, which was surprisingly neat. It had things listed like coffee, cough drops, and pencils. The other handwriting was loopier and only listed food items. 

“Who wrote the last part?”

They pulled into a parking spot in Whole Foods and Katya leaned over so she could see the list easier. “That’s Ginger’s. She always writes down any ingredients she needs for the week.”

They exited the car and Trixie looked over the list again. “Are we going somewhere else, too? Because we definitely can’t get like, half of these things here.”

Katya bumped Trixie’s hip with the cart. “Brat. That’s why we’re going to Target after.”

Trixie wasn’t sure what to expect from shopping with Katya, but it was a lot more fun than she expected. She also got to learn a lot about her; like that she hates normal water and will only drink the lemon flavored Lacroix. But, there was something that Trixie still couldn’t figure out. 

“Why don’t you have, like, a personal shopper? Isn’t that what most public figures do?”

Katya was comparing two different types of laundry soap. She tossed the one in her left hand into the cart and turned to Trixie. “That’s what you’re here for.”

Trixie crossed laundry soap off of their list. “Yeah, but why do you come with? If I was able to have someone shop for me I’d never leave my apartment again.”

“I like shopping,” shrugged Katya. “It’s kind of fun, but I don’t like going alone. And, if you’re here, I have someone to help me choose if I should get strawberry or fresh linen scented soap.”

Trixie nodded. “Definitely fresh linen,” and Katya laughed.

Normally Trixie hated shopping. Pearl and Kim didn’t like it either, which is why they usually ended up getting take out. But today, Trixie found that she was actually having fun. They spent almost two hours in Whole Foods, but it had only felt like fifteen minutes. 

While they were loading groceries into the car, Katya asked Trixie if she wanted to stop for lunch before going to Target.

“Sure, what would you recommend?”

“What do you mean?” Katya lifted a particularly heavy bag into the trunk with ease while Trixie tried not to drool.

“I’ve only lived in Boston for a few weeks. My roommates and I haven’t really gone anywhere yet.”

Katya gasped and nearly dropped the bag she was loading into the car. “What! You’ve been here for a few weeks and you haven’t gone anywhere?” Trixie shrugged.

“Then today we’re going to play tourist.”

“Sounds fun.”

Katya grinned. “Excellent. Have you ever seen the TV show, Cheers?”

Trixie shook her head and Katya looked up in thought. “I guess we won’t go to the Cheers bar, then.” They got back into the car and Katya’s phone buzzed. She looked down, quickly rolled her eyes, and went back to thinking. Trixie sneaked a glance down and saw that it was a text from Mr. Layman. It said, “I’ll be home early, see u later.” Trixie wondered if she’d finally get to meet the senator. 

Katya started the car. “I know exactly where to go, it has every kind of food you could think of.” They started driving back towards the waterfront and Katya was quieter than usual. She lit another cigarette, but this time disposed it when they stopped. Wherever they were, Trixie had never seen so many people. 

“Where are we?”

“The Quincy Market! You can choose from all sorts of food here, but my particular favorite is the mac n cheese place.” They entered the market, and Trixie was nervous about losing Katya in the crowd. Things were going smooth until Trixie stopped to examine a menu for too long, losing Katya. 

She sighed and pulled out her phone, ready to call Katya. Before she could unlock it, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Trixie nearly dropped her phone and was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off until she realized it was Katya. 

“I’m sorry, милая, I should’ve been paying more attention to you.”

Trixie broke out into a sweat when she realized they were still holding hands. “No, it was my fault. I got distracted.” Katya softly rubbed her thumb over Trixie’s knuckles before letting go to grab her wallet. 

“Well, you can get whatever you like, but I’m going to get mac n cheese.” 

“Mac n cheese sounds good, I’ll just get whatever kind you get.” Trixie went to grab some cash out of her purse, but Katya stopped her.

“Nope, this one’s on me. I was the one who offered to give you the full tourist experience, and I’m not letting you pay for overpriced mac n cheese.”

Trixie was going to insist that Katya at least take some of her money, but she was already paying. Katya came back to stand by her. “We’re going to have to eat kind of quickly. I just remembered we have food in the car.”

Trixie laughed. “Maybe we should’ve gone to Target first.”

The worker called Katya’s name and she went up to grab the food. “See, that’s smart. We’ll have to remember that next time.”

Trixie gulped, thinking about how shopping with Katya was about to become her weekly routine. Katya came back and they went to find an empty table. Katya put her sunglasses on and posed. “I’m incognito.”

Trixie giggled and took a bite of her food, surprised by how good it was. Katya somehow knew what Trixie was thinking because she was smirking at her. 

“It’s good, huh?”

Trixie nodded. They continued talking about the different historical sites in Boston, and she promised Katya that she’d eventually stop by the Freedom Trail.

“Can I ask you a weird and probably stupid question?”

Katya put her fork down and gave Trixie her full attention. “Shoot.”

“If you’re Russian, how come you don’t have an accent anymore?”

Katya cleared her throat. “I came here when I was twelve.” She spoke with a heavy Russian accent and Trixie was visibly shook. “Over time I’ve adapted to the American way of speaking and it’s become more natural.”

Trixie nodded. “Are you still fluent in Russian?”

“конечно. я вырос на языке. этот вопрос был милым. Ты милый.”

“So that’s a no?” Trixie knew that she was never going to get that out of her head, who knew that Russian could be so hot. She only wished that she knew what Katya was saying.

Katya cackled and pointed at Trixie. “That could’ve been complete gibberish and you would’ve never clocked it.”

“I don’t know exactly what it’s supposed to sound like, but that sounded like something.”

They laughed and talked a bit more while they tried to quickly finish their food. Trixie learned that Katya enjoyed doing yoga and secretly wished to be an artist, and Trixie told Katya that she likes to sing. 

“You know that now you’re going to have to sing for me.” Trixie felt her face heat up again. 

“I’m probably not that good. My roommates would tell you otherwise, but that’s what they’re supposed to say.” 

Katya got up to throw up their trash. “I’m going to plan a concert benefit for John’s charity and you’re going to be the opening act.”

Trixie finished off her water bottle before tossing it into the recycling. “You’re going to be real surprised when I get to the mic and just start screaming.” 

Katya grabbed her hand again before leading them back through the crowd. “And I would love it anyways.” 

Trixie may be a little taller than Katya, but Katya had a bigger presence. A tourist bumped into Trixie and Katya tightened her grip, pulling her closer. Trixie could see the muscles moving under Katya’s arm as she moved and felt butterflies in her stomach. When they were free from the crowds, Katya kept her hold on Trixie’s hand, swinging their arms as they walked. 

She reluctantly let go of Katya when they got back to the car, and Katya opened the trunk to scan over the groceries. “I think they should be fine, as long as we don’t take too much time at Target.”

Trixie nodded and they set off. The Target was close to Trixie’s apartment, and she prayed that Pearl and Kim were at work still. She couldn’t imagine what they’d do if they spotted her with Katya, especially since they lived to embarrass her.

Trixie and Katya moved quickly to get the last few items on the list, and Trixie was thankful that neither Pearl nor Kim made an appearance. A few people recognized Katya, and she was nothing but nice to them. Trixie didn’t know how she did it; she personally hated trying to make small talk with strangers. 

A few others openly checked Katya out, and while she didn’t blame them, Trixie was jealous. When a tall, muscular man stared at Katya’s ass for longer than just a few seconds, and Trixie couldn’t help that little flare of jealousy threatening to break through her chest. 

But Katya ignored the man and smiled at Trixie, grabbing her arm. “What kind of pencils should I get? These are for my personal desk, so feel free to get crazy.”

Most of the pencils were the standard yellow, but there were a few others with more exciting colors and patterns. “The pink ones are pretty.” Trixie pulled them from the shelf and handed them to Katya.

Katya looked between them and Trixie and then tossed them into the cart. “I agree. And, because they’re pink, they’ll remind me of you,” Katya replied brightly. Trixie’s legs suddenly turned to jelly and she thought it wasn’t fair that Katya was married. She wanted Katya to always look at her like that.

The finished up at Target and drove back to the mansion, yelling out the lyrics to Spice Girls songs. Katya stopped singing in the middle of Spice Up Your Life and it took Trixie a few sentences to notice. They were at a red light and Trixie looked over to see Katya watching her with a small smile. “What?”

Katya laughed softly. “So you can sing.” The light turned green and Katya looked away. Trixie was almost thankful and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“I don’t know if I’d call that singing—maybe artsy yelling.”

Katya laughed and shook her head. “Well, whatever that was, it was pretty. You’re talented.”

Trixie wanted to die. She wanted to roll down the window, climb out, and roll into the Boston harbor. Instead, she sunk down into her seat and covered her face with her hands. She let out a quiet “Thanks” and they drove the rest of the way in silence, except for the radio. But it wasn’t weird. Katya was smoking again and she looked happy. Trixie switched between looking out the widow and sneaking quick glances of Katya. 

When they arrived back, Ginger came out to help them carry the bags inside. When they got to the kitchen, Ginger murmured, “He’s back already.”

Katya signed and roughly set down the Target bag she was carrying. “Great.” Just then, Mr. Layman walked through the door. He was tall, much taller than he appeared on TV. He nodded at Ginger and did a double take at Trixie. 

“Who’s she?”

Trixie walked over with her arm extended. “Trixie Mattel, Katya’s assistant.” 

He shook her hand. “John Layman, pleasure to meet you.” He walked over to Katya and tried to hug her, but she shrugged him off. Instead, he grabbed her elbow and led them to a different room. “They can finish unloading the car.” Katya looked irritated, but she didn’t say anything. 

Ginger mumbled something to herself and started back outside. Trixie trailed after her, grabbing the last of the bags. She felt awkward, like she needed to say something. “Is he always like that?” It came out harsher than she intended, and she cringed at herself.

But Ginger snorted. “This is one of his better days. That’s probably the most he’ll ever speak to you.”

That surprised Trixie, because he seemed so charismatic on TV. “That’s like, the opposite of Katya.”

“You have no idea.” When they were inside, Ginger handed Trixie the bag of Target supplies. “Can you bring these back to Katya? And if the door’s closed, I’d knock first if I were you.”

Trixie pretended to throw up and Ginger laughed. “Same, girl.”

She left Ginger in the kitchen and set off, feeling confident that she could make it to Mr. Layman’s office without getting lost again. A few security people walked past and nodded at her. Trixie suddenly felt excited, like she could really thrive here. And, she got to hang out with Katya, which was a plus.

As she got closer to the office, she could hear two loud voices, recognizing them as Katya and Mr. Layman. They weren’t yelling, but Trixie could tell they weren’t happy. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she heard something about “displays of affection,” “trying harder,” and “new piece of ass.”

Trixie didn’t want to walk in on that so she veered off down another hallway. She could hear a door slam and footsteps that were coming her way. She pretended to be busy, and Mr. Layman eventually stomped past, not bothering to acknowledge Trixie. 

She figured that meant the coast was clear and went back to the office, cautiously opening the door. Katya was sitting on his desk, and she looked pissed. Her lips were pursed and she was staring off into the wall, playing with her fingers. 

Trixie quietly set the bag on the desk, and Katya jumped out of her thoughts. Her face softened upon seeing Trixie. “You’re back! Excellent, shopping took longer than I expected, but I have one more thing for you to help me with today.”

Trixie sarcastically bowed and replied, “Your wish is my command.” Katya wheezed and walked over to a large stack of books.

“I need you to help me carry these to my room, and then I want to organize them in alphabetical order.” Trixie raised an eyebrow at the amount of books, and suggested putting them into bags to make carrying them easier. Katya dramatically gasped and said, “I knew I keep you around for a reason.”

When they entered Katya and Mr. Layman’s room, Trixie nearly dropped her bags. The amount of books on the ground were almost triple the amount of what they had just brought in. Katya set her bags down and looked around at the mess. “I was going to try and organize these before John got back, but oh well.”

Sorting the books took two hours, but that was only because Trixie and Katya kept getting off track, playfully making fun of each other and laughing. Ginger came in at one point with snacks, and stayed to talk for a bit. Trixie decided she liked Ginger; she was funny, and didn’t hold anything back. She told Trixie that if she wore any more makeup people were going to mistake her for a blow up doll, and Katya had thrown a book at her. 

While they were laughing, Trixie heard the sound of a camera snap. Both her and Katya swung their heads around to see Ginger taking a picture with Katya’s phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“I figured we should document this moment,” Ginger shrugged. “I know I never want to forget the time we all organized Katya’s insane amount of books.”   
Katya laughed again.

“We? Bitch you haven’t touched a single book, you’re just here for the gossip.”

 

By the time they finished, it was almost 6:30. “I’ll let you get going now, милая. Go home and relax.” According to the schedule, tomorrow Katya had to go with Mr. Layman to a charity benefit, which meant Trixie had the day off.

 

Katya walked Trixie to the door and talked to her while she waited for her Uber. Trixie learned that Katya did yoga in the mornings, and declined her offer to join. Trixie didn’t think she’d be able to handle seeing Katya twist herself into different positions so early in the morning.

 

She was actually kind of sad when her Uber pulled up. Katya groaned dramatically and pulled Trixie into a tight hug. “Thank you for all of your help today, I really appreciated it.” Katya pulled back, keeping her hands on Trixie’s arms. “I had a lot of fun, too! Ginger is always grumpy when I make her go.” Trixie nodded, and hoped Katya couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating. 

They parted and Trixie got into the car, waving goodbye. Katya was starting to walk back to the house, but stopped and ran back. “Wait!” Trixie rolled down her window and Katya flung her hand in, offering a few twenty-dollar bills. “Since you said you haven’t gone out much, take your roommates tomorrow and go out.”

Trixie stared at the money in Katya’s hand, eyes widening. “I really can’t take this.”

Katya tossed the money in. “Well, you’re going to. Go out, have fun. This isn’t from your boss, it’s from your friend.” She smiled and turned around, leaving before Trixie could say anything. 

Trixie didn’t fully recover until she was almost back at her apartment. She pulled out her phone to text Katya. 

Trixie: I didn’t get to say thank you earlier, so thank you! So much. That was super nice of you :) 

She knew the text was kind of awkward, but she didn’t really know what to say. Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

Katya: You’re very welcome! And you deserve it!!!

The only one home was Pearl. Trixie went into her room to change into something more comfortable and met her in the living room. Pearl turned off the TV and patted the seat next to her.

“How was work? Is Katya still into you or did you scare her off?”

“Ha ha. Today was actually really…good?”

Pearl quirked her head to the side. “What does that mean?”

I don’t know!” Trixie threw her hands up. “Like, we had a great time shopping, but something just feels weird? She’s great, really pretty, funny and nice—“

Pearl put up a hand to cut her off. “Let me stop you there. You, Trixie Mattel, have a crush on your boss. Who’s married."

“I knew!” Trixie could feel her face heat up in frustration. “But I don’t want to. And I feel like this job could be really good for me, I don’t want to fuck that up with…feelings.”

“Then don’t.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why?”

The way Trixie felt about Katya was different than her last few girlfriends. There was just something about her that made Trixie want to know everything. But she didn’t feel like getting into that now. “How was work for you?”

Pearl, who was normally a monochromatic person, actually lit up. “Actually, they decided to hire me on as one of their full time models. I have my first photo shoot next week.” Trixie quickly swallowed the jealousy that threatened to show on her face.

“What!? That’s great, I’m so proud of you!” She grabbed Pearl and pulled her into a hug. “I have tomorrow off, so we’re going to celebrate.”

Pearl laughed and pulled away. “It’s cool, we can just get some takeout. I know we’re trying to budget.”

“Actually,” Trixie squirmed, “I recently came into some cash from a person who wants us to go out and explore Boston.”

Pearl squinted knowingly at Trixie. “She didn’t.”

“I never said she did.”

Pearl smacked Trixie’s shoulder. “Who the fuck else would have? Kim?”

“Fine, she did, but she was just being nice.”

Pearl laughed. “She’s either really fucking rich or she loves you.” She paused to think. “Or both.”

Trixie threw Pearl’s phone at her. “Just pick where you wanna go tomorrow.” She looked at her own phone and saw that she had a notification from Instagram—Katya had tagged her in a picture. Opening it, she realized that it was the one Ginger had taken of her and Katya earlier. 

Trixie was laughing with her eyes closed and her head thrown back, while Katya smiled at her, eyes squinted. The caption said, “Causing a ruckus with my new assistant.” It was weirdly intimate and Trixie definitely saved that picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy because I have no self control I decided to finish the next part. Unfortunately, the next update is definitely going to take longer. I don't have time to pretend that I don't have other things I gotta do lmao  
> Happy reading, binches B^)

It had been a little over a month since Trixie started working, and Katya was enthralled. She couldn’t remember the last time someone could make her laugh so hard with just a look. Maybe it was when she first started dating John? Or when she met Ginger? Either way, it’s been too damn long. 

But Trixie didn’t just make Katya laugh—she also wanted to bend her over John’s desk and make her see stars. Her and John used to be like that, but whether he can admit it or not, they’ve been done for a while. He knows that she goes out and fucks other people, and she knows that he does the same; they just don’t really talk about it. John finally brought it up when he met Trixie, but Katya couldn’t figure out what made Trixie so different from every other person she’s met up with. 

She didn’t care, though. As far as she was concerned, John could suck her ass. Katya wasn’t in love with Trixie but there was definitely something there. She could tell that Trixie felt the same way, pegging her as straight up gay the moment they met. Their shopping trips quickly became Katya’s favorite part of the week, and they fell into the routine of taking turns paying for lunch. Katya always tried to bring Trixie somewhere new, but they still kept coming back to the mac n cheese place. 

Katya opened the door to John’s office, finding Trixie already there. “Well, you’re here early.”

Trixie was so engrossed in her work that she nearly fell out of her chair. “Holy shit. You need to start wearing a bell.”

Katya leaned against the doorframe and winked. “A collar? Kinky.”

Trixie rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m just trying to avoid a heart attack.” She got up from the desk and walked over to Katya. “Here’s the list of things we still need to do before this weekend.”

John was running for senator again, and decided that he needed to throw some big charity event. Katya was all for charity, but she hated that he was only doing it to get votes. Since it was October, he decided that he wanted the theme to be a masquerade ball. Never one to shy away from dressing up, Katya agreed wholeheartedly that it was a wonderful idea. It was the first thing they’d agreed on in months. 

Normally Katya would’ve enlisted a party planner to help her with the details, but Trixie insisted that she could do it. Katya had a problem with telling Trixie no, so here they were. “Should we start decorating today? That ballroom is bigger than it looks.” They’d spent almost all of yesterday at the party store, picking out streamers and balloons and fancy tablecloths. And honestly? Katya was itching to get into it; she didn’t usually get to help with these kids of things. 

“That sounds like a good idea. How about I go get the decorations and you check in with Ginger on the food? I wanna make sure she has the right headcount.”

Katya put the clipboard back onto the desk and curtsied towards Trixie. “Yes, ma’am.”

Trixie’s face flushed and Katya cheered inwardly. As they got to know each other better, it took a little more to make Trixie blush—Katya savored every single one she managed to get out of her. 

“You’re such a nerd.”

Katya wanted to say yes, and that she was Trixie’s nerd, but that felt too forward. Instead, she stuck her tongue out before leaving to see Ginger.

Katya had only planned on talking to Ginger for a few minutes, but she insisted on making Katya lunch. “You have to make something I can bring down to Trixie, too.”

Ginger huffed, but promised to start on another grilled cheese. 

Katya spaced out, thinking about Trixie and the charity benefit, and Ginger smacked the grilled cheese onto a plate right in front of her. 

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Um, yes, I also agree that the weather we’ve been having lately is lovely.”

Ginger couldn’t help but laugh. “You dumb bitch. You’ve got it bad for her, you know.”

“Bad for who?”

Ginger rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. “You know exactly who I’m talking about. You can’t tell me you weren’t just thinking about her.”

Katya wasn’t stupid, she knew Ginger was talking about Trixie…but she didn’t want to Ginger to know that. “I just think she’s really funny and nice.” Katya could go on and on about her, really.

“Say what you want, but I’ve known you too long for you to try and give me that bullshit.”

Katya pushed her empty plate towards Ginger and murmured, “Fucking bitch.” She grabbed the plate with Trixie’s grilled cheese and went to leave, but Ginger was blocking the door.

“Excuse me, ma’am.”

“You can make any excuse you want, but I can see the way you look at her.”

Katya scoffed. “Like what, a friend?”

“You look at her the same way you look at my special grilled cheese. That’s love, bitch.”

Katya couldn’t really argue against that, so she moved towards the fridge instead to grab herself a water bottle. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ginger staring at her sympathetically.

 

“This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time. I was starting to get worried about you. Have you even met up with any of your fuck buddies since you met her?”

Katya pulled away from Ginger and started towards the door again. “How would you know? I’m not with you every second of the day.” She hated being defensive to Ginger of all people, but she was trying to prove to the both of them that she was wrong. 

 

“I know because if you’re not in here with me, you’re with Trixie.”

 

“You know what? It’s none of your business, but I’m going to call Violet right now. She’s in town and it’s been too long since I’ve had a proper orgasm.”

Katya turned away and stomped out the door. She stopped next to a desk and set down Trixie’s grilled cheese and her water bottle to pull out her phone. She opened Violet’s message that she’d been ignoring for the last week, feeling kind of guilty. 

Katya: Sorry, I’ve been busy. John’s gonna be gone for a bit tomorrow night, can I come by at 7?

 

She put her phone back in her pocket and resumed towards the ballroom and Trixie. Katya purposely made a lot of noise as she came in, not wanting to startle Trixie again. “Lunch is served, Madame secretary.” 

Trixie giggled and wrinkled her nose. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“But it made you laugh.” Katya winked. 

Trixie sat down to eat and started talking about decorations or something, but Katya’s phone buzzed. She waited until Trixie wasn’t looking and glanced at it really quick. 

Violet: Finally bitch, I thought you died. Can’t wait to see your pussy ;) 

Trixie looked back and Katya quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket. Normally she was excited to see Violet; aside from fucking, they were also close friends. But this time Katya felt kind of sick. Something about having Trixie in the room while she made plans with Violet seemed wrong. 

Katya never felt guilty for cheating on John. To her, their relationship had become a sham for him to use to advance in politics. Who wants to elect a senator that just got divorced? It was superficial, but true. 

Katya finally felt guilty, though not because of John, but because of Trixie. She wasn’t above admitting to herself that she would rather be making plans to fuck Trixie instead of Violet tonight, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to hold Trixie’s hand again, she wanted to kiss her every time she made a joke, and she also kind of wanted to spoon her. Maybe Ginger was right.

Trixie finished her grilled cheese and left to bring the dirty plate back to the kitchen, and Katya pulled her phone back out to send Violet two middle finger emojis. 

~~~

 

The moment Katya knocked on the door to Violet’s hotel room it flung open and she was being dragged inside. Violet’s mouth was on hers, on her neck, on the part of her breast that was exposed from the dress. It took Katya a moment to respond, shifting them so Violet’s back was against the wall instead of hers. 

“What’s wrong, Katya?” Violet teasingly whispered against her lips. “Has it really been that long since you’ve been properly fucked?” She tugged on a piece of Katya’s hair. “Forget how?” Violet reached under Katya’s dress and accented her sentence with a snap of her thong. 

Katya growled and pushed Violet harder against the wall, her hips digging into Violets so hard that they would probably bruise. “I don’t know about that, but it’s definitely been too long since someone told you to watch that big mouth.”

Violet leaned back and smirked. “There she is.” Katya laughed and pushed Violet roughly onto the bed. 

Everything was seemingly normal, but the moment Violet went to pull off Katya’s dress something felt off. There was a tug in Katya’s gut, but it wasn’t lust—it was guilt. She tried to push past the feeling and let Violet tug the dress off anyways, and soon was left in nothing but her undergarments. 

Violet smirked below her and cupped one of Katya’s breasts. “Pink? That’s unusually girly for you, but I like it.” Katya felt like someone punched her in the stomach and she looked down. Normally she wore purple underwear for Violet, because she likes a good joke, but it looked like her subconscious had been thinking about someone else. 

Her guilt increased tenfold and Katya kind of felt like she was going to throw up. She rolled off of Violet and landed on the pillow next to her. “I can’t do this.”

Violet sat up, looking agitated. “We’ve been doing this for years and just now you’re feeling bad about it? Get a grip, bitch.”

Katya put her hands over her face, trying to rub away the reality of what was going on. Did she really feel that guilty because of Trixie? “It’s not him, Vi.”

Violets face softened and she brushed Katya’s hair away from her face. “What’s wrong, Kat?”

Katya growled and threw her hands up from her face. “It’s so stupid!”

“You can tell me anything, Katya. We’ve been friends for years.”

Katya turned over and mumbled something into the pillow. 

“I can’t hear you.”

Katya took a deep breath. “I think I have romantic feelings for someone?”

Violet rubbed Katya’s back. “Who, babe?

“Violet, it’s so stupid and bad.”

“Just fucking tell me.”

Katya sighed and rolled over so she was facing Violet. “Did I ever tell you that I got a new assistant?”

“No way,” Violet laughed. “She’s the girl you keep posing about on Instagram, right?”

Katya pulled her hands back to her face, peeking out at Violet from behind her fingers. “Is it that obvious?”

“Kind of.”

“Violet, this is bad.”

“Have you made a move on her?”

 

“No,” scoffed Katya. “That’s why it’s so dumb! I’ve barely even hugged her but I still feel bad about having sex with you!” She paused. “Do you wanna know why I’m wearing pink? It’s her favorite color. But you know what? I didn’t even mean to pick it out, I guess I was just thinking about her.”

Violet playfully snapped Katya’s thong again. “Normally I’d be annoyed that you were thinking about someone else while getting dressed for me, but that’s actually kind of disgustingly cute.”

“I don’t know what to do, Vi. I can’t stop thinking about her. And it’s not just like, wanting to fuck her, but I wanna hold her and make her laugh. She’s so pretty and funny and talented. Fuck!”

Violet smoothed down more of Katya’s hair and rolled her over to rub her back again. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

“I told you, I can’t. Having sex with other people is different…I’m not emotionally attached to any of them, so it’s easy to go back to pretending I love John.” Violet pointedly cleared her throat and Katya rolled her eyes. “Except for you. But I know that we can still be friends without fucking.”

“You’re damn right.”

They were quiet again, except for the soft whirring of the hotel air conditioner. Katya checked the time again and groaned. “I should probably get back home.” She got up and collected her clothes from around the room. 

Violet sat up, watching Katya move around. “Before you go, can I just say one more thing?” Katya slipped her dress over her head and nodded. “I just want you to be happy, Kat. And if that girl makes you happy, then you should tell her. Being with John isn’t doing anything except making you miserable, I can tell.”

Katya walked over to Violet and kissed her forehead. “Thank you. I’ll see you at the benefit this weekend, right?”

Violet walked Katya over to the door where they hugged. “Duh.”

Before they pulled away Katya whispered, “Love you, bitch.”

Violet laughed and replied, “Love you too. I’m always here if you need to talk.” 

~~~

For the last few days, Katya and Trixie had been working nonstop on finishing up the ballroom for Jon’s event. She felt like ripping out her hair, or maybe jumping off of a cliff; Katya was dying to tell Trixie how she felt. Anytime their fingers brushed or Trixie laughed, she thought she might explode. 

 

She talked to Ginger again, who told her to “follow her heart.” Katya told her that she needed to stop being so fucking cryptic and tell her what to do. 

“I can’t, I don’t run your life. And neither does John, for that matter. You do.”

 

Katya wants to be mad, but she knows she can’t; it’s exactly what she would’ve told Ginger if their roles were reversed. 

“Can you grab this box while I get down?”

Katya looked away from the balloons she was messing with and walked towards Trixie, taking the box in one hand and offering Trixie her other to help her down. Once her feet were firmly planted on the floor, Trixie let go of Katya’s hand and said, “Thank you, m’lady.”

Katya cackled. “That’s terrible. All you need is one of those stupid fedoras.”

Trixie took the box from Katya and set it down on one of the tables. “I hate that.” Katya went to stand next to Trixie and put an arm around her, admiring their work.

“You were right, любовь. You did much better than any other party planner could.”

Trixie leaned into Katya. “Thanks, but you still helped. I’m not taking all of the credit for this, especially if Mr. Layman doesn’t like it.”

Katya playfully pinched Trixie’s side and she squeaked, moving away from Katya’s grip. “If he doesn’t like it, then I’m divorcing him immediately.” Katya was only kind of joking, but Trixie didn’t need to know that. “But seriously, thank you for all of your help, Trixie. I’m adding a bonus to your paycheck. 

“Katya, you don’t have to…”

She shrugged. “I want to. This was a big job and you did above and beyond.” 

Trixie sheepishly nodded and her phone buzzed, alerting her that her Uber driver was near. Katya looked away from Trixie’s phone on the table and stared at Trixie, arguing internally with herself. Trixie was putting things back into her bag, and Katya made a decision. 

“Oh, and Trixie, you’re invited to the event tomorrow, if you want to go. I know it’s your day off, but I dressing up is always fun.”

Trixie’s eyes widened and Katya thought she looked like a cute fish. “Um, thanks, but—“

Katya held her hand up. “You can bring Pearl and Kim, too. Honestly, after hearing the stories I’m dying to meet them.”

Trixie’s eyes widened even farther but she was nodding. “Actually, that sounds like fun. Pearl keeps bothering us about wanting to go out, anyways.” Trixie’s phone buzzed again and they both looked down. “My Uber’s here, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be the one in the mask,” Katya winked.

Trixie laughed. “You’re so stupid.”

Before her brain could back out, Katya pulled Trixie into a tight hug. Trixie wasn’t wearing heels, but Katya was, making her taller than Trixie for once. “But seriously, thank you so much for helping me plan this. I couldn’t have done it without you.” She felt Trixie freeze before melting into the hug. 

“I know I told you that I’ve planned stuff like this before, but I was just saying that so you’d let me do it.” Katya could feel Trixie’s breath on her neck and hoped she wouldn’t be able to see her goose bumps. She squeezed Trixie even tighter for a moment and hid her face in her hair, laughing before letting go.

“You bitch. I thought you were a damn professional.” 

“It’s all about confidence. But now I gotta go now, see you tomorrow!”

Trixie grabbed her bag and then disappeared into the hallway.

Katya tried to settle down the knot in her stomach, but it seemed to be there every time Trixie was around. 

“I know how you feel about her.”

Katya nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and saw John standing with his arms crossed, mouth pulled into a frown.

“Trixie? John, leave her alone, she just basically singlehandedly planned your fundraiser.”

John stepped closer to Katya and she took one back. “I’m not worried about her. She’s not brave enough to actually try anything.”

Katya mirrored John’s power stance. “Then why are you bringing her up?”

“I’m very aware that you’ve plowed through half of Boston, both the men and the women.”

Katya stepped closer and pushed a finger into his chest. “You do the exact same thing! You don’t get a free pass just because you’re a man. And so what if I wanna fuck Trixie? What makes her different from my other hookups, John?”

He tensed up and took a step back. “Because I know you want to do more than just have sex with her. You look at her the same way you used to look at me, and the same way you look at Ginger’s stupid grilled cheeses.” Katya scoffed. This was stupid. “You want to be with her romantically, and I can’t have that.”

Katya really couldn’t hide it anymore; she definitely felt something for Trixie. If three people could see it, then she needed to accept it. But, what she couldn’t accept was John trying to control her. “You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m your wife, not your property. I’m done.”

Katya tried to leave, but John grabbed her arm. “Do you know how bad it would look for the election if I got divorced now? We have to hold it together until at least that’s over. Do you understand? That means tomorrow you dance with me, you kiss me, and you support me.”

She ripped her arm out of his grip. “Fine. But fuck you. You’re not the same man I married.” Katya stomped down the hallway, figuring she either needed a bath or some of Ginger’s food. 

~~~

Katya finished putting her hair up into some complicated looking half up half down bun and went to find her mask. She thought it would be funny if she found one that looked like a monocle and succeeded in finding one that only covered part of her face. Her and John hadn’t spoken since their fight yesterday, but that was perfectly okay with Katya.

He got ready in their room while she got ready in the bathroom, avoiding each other as best as possible. John came into the bathroom with a tie, and she knew that he needed help tying it. She did it in silence and felt kind of sad, remembering how he used to be. Before, she would’ve pulled him into a kiss with the tie and then try to convince him they had time for a quickie before leaving…but now she couldn’t look at him without getting angry. She finished his tie and he left without even saying thank you.

Katya was so tired. She didn’t think she had the mental capacity to deal with how unhappy her and John were along with how much she liked Trixie. Ginger told her to focus on one thing at a time, but Katya knew she wouldn’t be able to do that. 

She was looking forward to seeing Trixie, though. And, honestly, she was excited to finally meet Pearl and Kim. Trixie had texted her last night to tell her all three were going, and Katya was ecstatic. 

Katya and John finished getting ready, and they exited their room. He waited until they were downstairs to offer her his arm, and she took a deep breath before putting on a smile. 

They made small talk with some of their friends, and once John got stuck in some long, boring conversation with the mayor she snuck away to find Trixie. With everyone in masks, it was kind of hard to find her. She stood near the punch bowl with her non-alcoholic lemonade, scanning the crowd. Katya eventually found Trixie across the room, talking to who she assumed to be Pearl and Kim. 

Katya had to take another deep breath before going over—Trixie was always beautiful, but that night she was absolutely stunning. Her dress was, to no ones surprise, pink, but a softer shade than what she usually wore. Trixie left her hair down, but curled it so that it fell softly around her face. She held a pink mask in her hand, and Katya assumed that she didn’t want it to mess with her hair. The thought made Katya giggle to herself. 

She walked over and tapped Trixie on the shoulder, laughing when she squeaked and jumped. “Hello, любовь. You look beautiful.”

“I wasn’t joking yesterday when I said that you need a bell.” Trixie eyed Katya up and down and raised her brow. “You clean up well.”

Katya almost forgot about Pearl and Kim, until one of them cleared their throats sarcastically. She didn’t know them yet, but from what she’s heard, Katya was willing to bet that it was Pearl.

Trixie rolled her eyes and moved aside. “Katya, this is Pearl.” She pointed towards the tall, thin blonde. Pearl looked bored but amused

“Nice to finally meet you, Katya. Trixie talks about you a lot.” Trixie’s eyes looked like they were about to fly out of her head, but Katya had butterflies in her stomach. She forgot how physical it was to really, actually like someone. 

The shorter girl next to Pearl stuck out her hand. “And I’m Kim. I live to embarrass Trixie, so if you ever want to hear about the time Trixie got so drunk that she thought a drag queen was actually Dolly Parton, hit me up.”

Trixie looked like she was ready to fight either one of her roommates. “OKAY. I’m going to get something to drink, bye.”

Katya quickly finished off her lemonade and followed after. “I’ll come with.” She turned back to Pearl and Kim. “It was lovely to meet you both!”

She caught up with Trixie at the drink table and smirked. “Did you really think you were meeting Dolly?”

Trixie finished pouring her drink and turned back to Katya. “I was VERY drunk. Like, so drunk that I don’t even remember that night.”

Katya laughed and reached to pour more lemonade. Trixie noticed and squinted at Katya. “Lemonade? If I were you I’d need at least three shots to make it through tonight. Talking to large groups of people makes me so nervous.”

Katya took a sip of her drink. “I used to do that, but instead of before social settings it was just my daily routine. Now I stay away from alcohol.”

Trixie looked down at her drink and then back to Katya. Katya new what she was thinking and put her hand on Trixie’s shoulder to reassure her. “It’s okay. I’m a big girl, if you drink that I’m gonna be fine.” 

Trixie nodded and took another sip. Katya was in the middle of telling Trixie about one of her drunken escapades when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She really hoped that it wasn’t John, because she wasn’t in the mood for that kind of PDA, but it turned out to be Violet.

“Hey, bitch.”

Katya smiled and turned around to envelop Violet into a hug, rocking back and forth for a moment. Violet pulled away but kept an arm around Katya’s shoulders. 

“Who’s this?”

Katya awkwardly cleared her throat and tugged on Trixie’s free hand to pull her closer to them.

“This is my assistant, Trixie.”

Violet withdrew her arm from around Katya and eyed Trixie. 

“So you’re Trixie, huh? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Trixie smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Hopefully only good things.”

“You have no idea.” Violet stuck out her hand and Trixie reluctantly took it. “I’m Violet, one of Katya’s friends.”

Katya was stressed. Trixie had jealousy written all over her face, and Violet looked like she was dying to betray Katya’s feelings. She was trying to think of a way to get either one of them out of there, but Violet excused herself. 

“There’s a hot blonde over there that I gotta accidentally bump into.” She winked and left.

Katya shuffled closer to Trixie and whispered, “Isn’t that Pearl she’s walking towards?”

Trixie still looked annoyed, but when she looked up she nearly spit out her drink. “Holy shit, it is. Good luck to her, Pearl is kind of a bitch.”

Katya cackled. “Violet is a huge bitch, so it’s perfect.”

Trixie nodded and finished her drink. “Why aren’t you with Mr. Layman?”

“He’s talking to all of the big donors,” Katya shrugged. “And I’m not very good at small talk.”

“You were when you met me.”

“It’s easier to make small talk with beautiful women than it is with old men.” Katya chugged the rest of her lemonade to try and cover up her slip, but she knew Trixie heard.

“Is that what you told Violet, too?”

Katya quirked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, confused. “Trixie, what?”

John chose that moment to appear behind them. “I’m about to give my speech.” Trixie jumped and turned around. John glanced at her and then moved past to offer Katya his arm. “Coming, Love?”

Katya hated that nickname. He never called her that, and she was pretty sure he only did it because Trixie was around. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” She loosely ripped his arm, not wanting to touch him more than she had to. “See you later, Trixie.”

They walked past Ginger. Katya motioned towards Trixie with her head and Ginger nodded, walking over to distract her. 

John’s speech was boring and full of bullshit that some speechwriter came up with to help him win the election. Katya was in the front row, zoning out and thinking about Trixie’s ass and her sudden hostility. She knew that Trixie was just jealous, and it was kind of hot, but Katya also wanted to reassure Trixie that nothing was going on there. Somewhere in the back of her mind she briefly wondered Violet had planned with Pearl, and secretly hoped they would hook up and put Trixie’s feelings at ease. 

Not that Katya would be able to do anything, anyways. She promised John that they’d make it at least until the election was over. That was still a whole year. Katya wasn’t sure if she was gonna be able to make it. 

People around her were clapping and she assumed that meant John had finished his speech. She put some effort into a nice clap and smiled at him. Neither of their smiles were genuine, but no one would be able to tell.

He exited the stage and they danced together for a bit, making small talk. Katya hated it and spent the whole time trying to figure out where Trixie went. She caught her eye for a moment but she was talking to Kim and quickly looked away. 

John had to leave early and catch a flight, but not before leaning down and whispering, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret with her tonight,” into Katya’s ear. He kissed her cheek and left.

Truthfully, that only made her want to throw Trixie down on one of the tables and fuck her right in front of him, but Katya wasn’t going to do that. She was, however, gong to find Trixie anyways. 

She spotted Ginger first, who told Katya to lookout. “Your princess is sloshed.”

Katya squinted. “That means drunk, right?”

Ginger laughed and pointed towards Trixie, who was trying to hug Pearl and Kim goodbye. “Go find out for yourself.”

She carefully approached Trixie, and as she got closer it was apparent that she was on her way to being full-fledged drunk. 

“Heyyyy, Katya,” she slurred. “This was a great party you threw.”

Katya put her hands on Trixie’s arms, trying to steady her. “Actually, you planned this.”

Trixie looks shocked and then smug. “Wow, I’m really good.” She went to pour herself another glass of punch, but Katya stopped her. 

“I think you’re good for tonight, sweetheart.” Trixie pouted and Katya tried to distract her. “How come you’re still here? Pearl and Kim left.”

“They were tired, but I thought I’d stay to help clean.” She leaned in close to Katya’s face and said, “I think Pearl and Violet hooked up.” She could tell Trixie was trying to whisper, but it was more of a whisper yell. 

“I’m not surprised. I hope it works out for them, it’s been a while since Violet had anyone.”

Trixie suspiciously eyed Katya and asked, “So you’re not jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

Trixie shrugged and made a noncommittal grunt. “I also didn’t leave because I wanted to dance with you.” She deflated and pouted, sitting down on one of the chairs.

It took a LOT to make Katya blush, but she felt it coming on. Trixie looked so sad and cute, Katya wanted to kiss her. 

Instead, she grabbed Trixie’s hands and pulled her up from the chair. After making sure she wasn’t going to fall over, Katya put her other hand on Trixie’s waist. “I’ll lead, you’re too drunk.”

Trixie glared at her and lazily put her arm around Katya’s neck. “I’m not that drunk.” Katya moved them a few steps and Trixie tripped on her heel. Katya caught her, their faces only a few centimeters apart. 

“Not that drunk, huh?” Katya smirked.

Trixie grumbled and put her arm back around Katya’s neck. “You’re only leading because I’m letting you.” 

Katya laughed softly. “Sure, любовь.” A slower song came on and Katya gently moved them across the floor. Trixie stumbled, but Katya caught her every time. As the song went on, Trixie got sleepier and eventually laid her head on Katya’s chest. 

Their heels made them about the same height, and Katya was thankful. She wrapped her arm tighter around Trixie’s waist, so that if she fell asleep it would be easy to catch her. Katya set her chin on top of Trixie’s head and closed her eyes as she continued to sway them back and forth. 

She knew it was wrong. If John found out he’d be furious, but Katya didn’t care; she had a beautiful girl in her arms and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so content. 

It was getting late and Trixie was barely holding on. Katya led them to a table and set Trixie down onto a chair. 

“Trix, can you unlock your phone for me?” Trixie reached into her dress pocket and handed it to Katya. She looked through the phone contacts for Kim, who picked up after the first ring.

“Hey, Trixie, where are you?”

Katya wrapped a piece of her hair around her finger nervously. “Actually, this is Katya.”

Kim’s tone changed immediately to panic. “Katya? Where’s Trixie, is she okay?”

“Trixie’s fine, she’s just really drunk. I’m gonna keep her here tonight, I don’t trust her in an Uber alone.” 

Kim eased up a bit a laughed. “I wouldn’t either. She’s kind of a mess when she’s drunk.” They laughed softly together. 

“Oh, and Katya?”

“Yes?”

“Take care of her. This is the first time she’s been drunk without either me or Pearl with her.”

 

Katya nodded and felt some of her hair fall out of the ponytail. “I will. I’ll make sure she gets back to you in one piece tomorrow.”

“Thanks. Goodnight, Katya.”

“Goodnight, Kim.”

Katya hung up and looked down at Trixie, who was asleep on the chair. Everyone else was gone, including Ginger. She knew that she’d be able to carry Trixie, but that felt almost too intimate, more so than when they danced. 

Katya sighed and put one hand under Trixie’s legs and the other around her waist, lifting with her knees. Trixie stirred and put her arms around Katya’s neck, sighing into it. She mumbled something, but Katya couldn’t make out what it was. 

“What’s that, princess?”

“I said that you’re pretty.” She pulled away from Katya’s neck and smiled at her. “But don’t tell Katya I said that.” Trixie put one of her fingers over her mouth in a shhh motion. 

Katya almost choked on her own spit and dropped Trixie, but she composed herself. Trixie wasn’t making any sense, but was smiling brightly at her—Katya wasn’t totally sure what the word shook meant but she was pretty sure that she was experiencing it. 

“You wanna know something, Trixie?”

Trixie nodded.

“Katya thinks you’re pretty, too.”

Trixie smiled sleepily and leaned back into Katya’s neck. “Wow, that’s so nice of her.”

When Katya got to the top of the stairs, she wasn’t totally sure what to do with Trixie. Putting her in her and John’s room might be kind of weird, but she didn’t want Trixie to wake up alone. Fuck it. 

She brought Trixie into their bathroom, setting her down on the counter before carefully removing all of her makeup. Trixie drunkenly babbled the entire time and Katya nodded along. She left Trixie alone in the bathroom to find a shirt and some pants that she could borrow. Katya turned around after instructing Trixie to change, which turned out to be a bigger ordeal than she thought it would be—Trixie had issues trying to unzip he dress and then couldn’t get out, so Katya had to turn her head away as she helped. 

Katya decided to let Trixie take the bed while she took the small couch next to it. Trixie had gotten more talkative in the last twenty minutes and was going on about something Kim had told her earlier. Normally Katya would’ve played along but she was too tired. 

When she finally got Trixie to lie down, Trixie grabbed the sides of Katya’s face and pulled her so they were eye level. 

“I think you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

Katya wanted to say thank you, but Trixie pulled Katya’s face to hers and kissed her instead. It was short, but just long enough for Katya to catalogue every detail. Trixie’s lips were somehow still soft after being dehydrated from the alcohol, and Katya could’ve sworn she felt a little tongue. 

Trixie laid back down and turned so she was on her side, immediately falling asleep with a little smile. Katya bent down to kiss Trixie’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, Trixie” 

She sat down on the couch and stared at the blank wall in front of her, trying to process what just happened. Trixie kissed her. It wasn’t anything romantic, but it was still a kiss. And she called her pretty. Katya put her head into her hands and let out a long sigh. She felt the buzz of her phone through the couch cushions and looked down. 

Ginger: [picture]  
Ginger: This was too cute to not document.

Katya opened the picture and was surprised to see that it was of her and Trixie when they were dancing earlier. It was taken when Trixie was getting sleepy and they were leaning against each other. Katya’s eyes were closed, and she looked happy. 

Katya: You can’t send this to anyone else.  
Ginger: Duh.

Katya’s phone buzzed again, but it was from Violet.

Violet: Tell Trixie that her roommate is hot as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, the queen of inconsistent updates! It's been a hot second but I'm still out here. I changed the tense, because I think it flows better. Happy reading :~)

Trixie wakes up in a mildly familiar room with a headache and an upset stomach. She wants to get up, to try and call an Uber home, but the moment she tries to move she can feel her stomach lurch. Looking down, Trixie can see that she’s still wearing clothes and decides that she didn’t sleep with anyone. She does a double take at her shirt and recognizes it as Katya’s, realizing whose room she’s in. 

A small snore comes form her right, so Trixie slowly brings her head around to find Katya, lying on a small couch next to the bed. She’s curled up like a cat and Trixie has to stifle a giggle. Normally Katya doesn’t stop moving, so it was different to see her look so calm and relaxed. The lines on her face are smoothed out, and she must’ve forgotten to take her makeup off, because Trixie can see dark smudges around her eyes. 

Trixie spends a lot of time thinking about Katya—kissing her, touching her, or just finding ways to make her laugh. But seeing her asleep? This is a lot for Trixie to take in. She doesn’t think anyone’s ever been cuter. 

Katya sighs softly and moves her arm, startling Trixie, who chokes on some of her spit. She coughs and sits up, which jolts Katya awake. 

Trixie can’t stop coughing and knows that her eyes are starting to water. Katya gets up to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, looking alarmed. 

“Are you okay?? Are you choking??”

Trixie appreciates her concern, but Trixie wants to laugh at how worried Katya looks. The tickle in her throat dies down and she nods. “I’m okay.”

Katya still looks wary and tucks a piece of Trixie’s hair behind her ear. “Are you sure? Do you want, like, water or something?”

“I’m pretty hungover, so water and an aspirin or something would be nice.”

Katya laughs and leaves for the kitchen, throwing back a, “Don’t die while I’m gone.” Trixie hopes that Ginger doesn’t work Sundays, because she’d never stop making fun of her for getting wasted at a fucking charity event. 

She lies back down and closes her eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. Trixie knows that Violet and Pearl hooked up, and makes a mental note to ask Pearl about it later. There’s also a vague memory of Katya carrying her upstairs, and Trixie smiles softly to herself, looking down at the shirt Katya lent her. She recognizes it as one of Katya’s favorites. 

She knows there’s something else, something that feels important, but she can’t remember what it was. There are footsteps on the stairs, meaning that Katya is coming back, but Trixie keeps her eyes closed—it lessens the headache. 

“Wake up, sunshine, time for your meds!” Katya’s voice is too loud for Trixie’s liking, but she laughs.

When she opens her eyes, Katya is standing above her with a glass of water. It’s enough to jog her memory, and Trixie has a flashback of sloppily kissing Katya last night. Her eyes widen and Katya frowns. 

“What’s wrong? Do you need a bag or something?”

Trixie shakes her head no and downs the water. She knows that Katya doesn’t drink, meaning she wasn’t drunk last night. There’s no way she couldn’t remember the kiss, and that makes Trixie nervous. Why hadn’t Katya said anything about it? 

Katya grabs the empty glass and sets it down on the nightstand. “How are you feeling? Ginger said that when you’re ready she can make you a grilled cheese.” 

Trixie groans and closes her eyes again. “Does that bitch ever take a day off?”

Katya giggles and lies down next to Trixie. “I only give her one day off a year, and that’s June 21st.”

Trixie turns towards Katya and wrinkles her nose in confusion. “June 21st?”

“National Hoe Day.”

Katya cackles and Trixie wants to join her, but she’s worried about throwing up on her boss. Instead she grimaces, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Katya. 

“Still not feelin’ so great?”

Trixie nods and Katya instructs her to lie on her side. A warm hand starts to softly trail up and down her spine and she has to hold back a sigh. 

“Is this okay?” asks Katya. “It always help me when I feel sick.”

Trixie’s glad she’s facing away from Katya; she doesn’t think her face has ever been so red. She nods and says, “Yeah, it feels nice.”

There’s a part of Trixie’s brain telling her to leave, that it wasn’t appropriate to be in her married boss’s bed, but the irrational part was perfectly content. She hoped she’d be able to fall asleep again, but her brain wouldn’t stop replaying the kiss. Trixie wanted to bring it up, to ask Katya why she didn’t mention it, but she can’t. 

Her mouth opens, but the wrong words come out. “Why did you come to America?” Trixie wants to kick herself, because it’s probably the same reason everyone else comes to America. 

The gentle stroking stops. “What made you think of that?”

Trixie shrugs. “Just curious.”

Katya sighs and launches into a story about how unbearable Russia was. Her parents wanted out, but they could only save up enough for one person to leave. “They chose me, because they thought I still had a chance at a real life. But they didn’t take into account how hard it would be. “

“I can imagine.”

Katya laughs sadly. “I’d hope not. Drugs and sex work aren’t pretty.”

Trixie doesn’t know how to respond to that. Tabloids have guessed about Katya’s past, but she never thought they were right. 

“When I was sixteen I met ginger, who owned a small coffee place. She gave me a real job and helped me get out of the hole I was in. It’s really only because of her that I’m still around.”

Trixie could listen to Katya talk for hours. She continues asking questions about Katya’s childhood, her friendship with Ginger, and how much she loves Ginger’s cooking. 

“How did you meet Mr. Layman?” The question is out of Trixie’s mouth before she can stop it. She can feel Katya tense up behind her and regrets it immediately. 

“He came in one day while I was working. I flirted with him, trying to get a nice tip. I could tell he was one of those guys who went to Harvard, so I knew he had money.” She laughs bitterly. “And he did. He left me a ten with his number on it, so I figured why not.”

Trixie nods. 

“Everything was great in the beginning. We were happy. But then he got nominated as senator and got power hungry. Meetings and campaigning became more important than anniversaries or birthdays.”

Trixie turns over. “Katya, I’m so sorry.”

Katya’s eyes stare into hers for a moment and she sighs. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dumped that on you.”

Trixie reaches out and wipes away a tear she’s sure Katya didn’t even notice. “It’s good to talk about these things. I might be your assistant, but I’m also your friend.”  
Something about the word friend doesn’t sound right to Trixie, but she shoves that into the back of her mind to worry about later. Katya laughs softly and sits up. 

“You seem to be feeling better. Want me to bring you some food?”

Trixie sits up for a moment and stretches, testing her limits. She doesn’t feel like she’s on the verge of vomiting anymore so she nods. When she tries to get up, Katya gently pushes her back down. 

“Nope, you’re staying here. On weekdays you might be my assistant, but today it’s my turn to take care of you.” She winks and leaves, leaving Trixie flustered. She calls for an Uber, knowing she’ll be done eating by the time it gets here. 

Katya comes back in five minutes later with a grilled cheese, and they talk about the success of the fundraiser. When the Uber pulls up, Trixie offers to change back into her dress, but Katya insists she keeps her sweats on. 

“You can just bring them back tomorrow.” She walks Trixie up to the car and pulls her into a tight hug. “Than you for listening, детка.”

Trixie squeezes her back. “Anytime.”

Katya kisses her on the forhead and pulls back, walking towards the house. “See you tomorrow!” 

Once in the car, Trixie takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and pulls her phone out. 

Trixie: Hey, I’m on my way home  
Pearl: Y’all fuck?  
Trixie: Omg I’ll talk to you when I get back  
Kim: That means they didn’t 

Trixie opens up Instagram and sees she has a new follower. To her surprise, it’s Violet, who also follows Pearl and Kim (and Katya, but she doesn’t let that bother her). Thinking about last night, Trixie feels bad at how jealous she got. It wasn’t fair of her to be rude to Violet for things her and Katya may or may not have done. Trixie’s always been a little possessive, but it gets even worse when she’s drunk. She’s two years back into Violet’s profile when her phone buzzes again. 

Katya: I forgot, Violet told me to tell you she thinks your roommate is hot  
Katya: I’m assuming she means Pearl, but you never know

Trixie laughs before replying. 

Trixie: Hahaha that’s the first thing I’m asking her about when I get home  
Katya: Good! Tell me everything  
Katya: I hope it works out for them   
Trixie: Me too

She switches back to her group chat with her roommates. 

Trixie: Pearl, don’t forget, you also have some explaining to do  
Pearl: Fuck  
Trixie: I might’ve been drunk but I’m not dumb enough to not notice  
Kim: Hurry up and get home, she won’t tell me anything until you’re here  
Trixie: I’m pulling up now, unlock the door

Trixie runs up the stairs and bursts through the door, startling her roommates. “I have to take a shower, but first, Pearl, tell us everything.” 

Pearl’s not normally one to blush, but her face turns a shade of dark red. “There’s not much to talk about. We made out in the bathroom and that’s it.”

Pearl’s phone vibrates and Kim grabs it. “She’s been talking so someone all morning but won’t say who.”

Pearl snatches her phone back and glares at Kim. “Fine, I’ve been talking to Violet, okay?”

Trixie drops her purse by the door and squeezes between her roommates on the couch. “Did you know that Violet’s a model, too? Maybe she can help you get more gigs.”

“I know what she is.” Pearl rolls her eyes. “I don’t want any help, though. I want my work to speak for itself.”

Kim reaches over Trixie and puts her hand on Pearl’s leg. “Yeah, but sometimes the higher ups won’t even look at your work unless someone else higher up recommends it.”

Trixie nods. “She’s right.”

“Whatever.” 

“So when are you gonna see her again?” asks Trixie.

Pearl gets uncharacteristically shy again. “Next weekend. She’ll be in Boston for a shoot and we’re getting dinner.”

Kim and Trixie high five. “Finally! When’s the last time you’ve actually dated someone?” asks Kim. 

“Shut up.” Pearl focuses in on Trixie. “So, maybe you didn’t get any pussy last night but it looks like you got something?”

“What?” Trixie’s eyes widen and she thinks her heart skips a beat. “How did you know?”

“Know what? I’m talking about the giant lipstick mark on your forehead.”

Trixie reaches up and feels something waxy. When she removes her fingers, there’s some of Katya’s signature red lipstick on her finger.

Kim slaps Trixie’s thigh. “Wait, if you didn’t know about the lipstick, then what did you think we were talking about?”

“Okay,” starts Trixie. “I was maybe a little turnt last night.”

“A little?” interrupts Pearl. “You wouldn’t shut up about how badly you wanted to dance with Katya. It was kind of pathetic, Trix.”

“Well…”

“Wait, did you?” asks Kim. 

“Yeah, but I don’t remember much. She basically carried me, though, I was almost falling asleep standing up.”

Kim snorts. “Only you would finally get a chance to dance with the woman you’re basically in love with and then fucking fall asleep.”

“I’m not in love with her-“

“Yeah, sure.” Pearl rolls her eyes. “You can deny it all you want, but she’s the only thing your drunk ass would talk about last night.”

“Okay, fine, whatever, maybe a little. But after she called Kim-.” Trixie stopped. “Wait, what did she tell you?”

“She said that you had too much to drink and didn’t want you wandering around Boston all alone. It was kind of sweet, actually.”

Pearl pointed to Kim’s phone. “Show her the picture.”

“What picture?” Trixie wasn’t sure that she wanted to see it. 

“After we hung up, Katya took my number from your phone and sent me a picture of you.”

Trixie grabbed the phone and saw herself, asleep. It wasn’t a bad picture, really. Trixie thought she looked good for being drunk and asleep. She exits out of the picture and scrolls through their messages. 

Katya: Trixie says goodnight!  
Kim: God. Thanks for taking care of her!  
Katya: I’ll make sure your princess gets home safe tomorrow. Sleep tight! And thanks for coming!

“You’re smiling and blushing.”

Trixie looks up to see her roommates laughing at her. Kim snatches back her phone and points to Trixie. “You’ve got it so bad.”

“God, I haven’t even told you guys the worst part yet.” Trixie puts her head in her hands and groans. 

“Spit it out, bitch.”

“She tucked me in and then I fucking KISSED HER.”

For once, Pearl and Kim are silent. They stare at Trixie with open mouths, and then Pearl asks, “Did she kiss you back?”

“It was only for a few seconds, so she didn’t really have time. I think she was in shock.”

Pearl shrugs. “I bet if you weren’t drunk she would’ve. She, like, loves you.”

“Yeah right.”

“Whatever, Trixie.”

She goes up to take a shower and they spend the rest of the afternoon gossiping about Katya and Violet. 

 

Kim and Pearl have somehow convinced Trixie to tell Katya how she feels. Before work, she takes a shower and blow-dries her hair into soft curls, applies her makeup carefully. She knows she looks good, and hopes that Katya will think so too. 

Her Uber pulls up outside and Katya is sitting on the porch stairs in a pretty sundress, waiting for her. She smiles as Trixie gets out, stands, and loops her arm with Trixie’s. “How are you feeling, принцесса? You look much better.”

Trixie playfully shoves Katya’s shoulder and hands back the sweats she borrowed and washed. “I feel wonderful, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
Katya laughs and pulls Trixie into Mr. Layman’s office. She lays the clothes on the back of the chair, and Trixie’s stomach churns as she thinks about the conversation she’s about to initiate. 

“Actually, can we go into a more private room real quick? I need to talk to you about something?” She nervously glances up at one of the security cameras. 

Katya’s smile falters, but she recovers. “Sure, the closet should work.” Trixie wants to roll her eyes at the irony of where they’re going; how cliché is it that she’s confessing her dumb crush to Katya in a fucking closet.

This time Katya doesn’t grab Trixie’s arm. She leads them into the hallway closet, which can hardly be considered a closet if it’s the size of Trixie’s entire apartment. The door shuts quietly and Katya turns to face her expectantly. 

“What’s up? You’re not quitting, are you?” Trixie can tell that Katya’s trying to make a joke, but she can hear the insecurity in her voice. Trixie feels guilty immediately and grabs Katya’s hand. 

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to leave. Unfortunately, I like you too much.” Katya visibly relaxes and loops her pinky around Trixie’s. 

“Good, because I don’t think I’d ever be able to find an assistant I like this much.”

There’s tension, and Trixie can feel it. Katya’s smiling softly at her and they’re only a few inches apart, pinkies still loosely wrapped around each other. “You wanted to talk to me about something?” 

Katya moves a little closer and Trixie thinks that this is it; she’s going to tell Katya and probably make everything weird. She takes a deep breath, smiles, and says, “I think Pearl really likes Violet.”

Katya takes a step back and laughs, loudly. “Violet called me last night to tell me about their date next weekend. It’s been a while since she’s dated, and she’ll never admit it, but I think she’s nervous. And excited!”

Trixie releases Katya’s pinky and sighs. She blew it. They were so close and she blew it. She forces out a laugh and replies, “Pearl’s kind of a bitch and Violet seems bitchy enough to be able to keep up.” Katya raises her eyebrows and for a moment Trixie’s nervous she was too mean, but then Katya’s laughing with her hand against the wall, holding her up. 

“Yeah, Violet’s a huge bitch. When she likes someone though, she goes full force into it.” They’re back in the hallway now, and Katya’s leading them towards Mr. Layman’s office. She’s digging through his desk, looking for her to do list, when her phone dings. 

“It’s probably Ginger, can you text her back for me?”

“Sure.” Trixie picks up the phone and enters in the code Katya had told her a while ago. She’s secretly pleased that Katya trusts her with it. 

Katya’s right, it’s from Ginger, and it reads, “What do you and the bitch want for lunch?”

Trixie laughs and Katya lifts her head up from one of the desk drawers. “What?”

“She wants to know what you and your bitch want for lunch.” Katya’s eyes widen and her face turns a little pink. 

“I told her not to call you that.”

“It’s okay,” laughs Trixie. “I mean, she’s not exactly wrong, I kind of am your bitch.”

Katya’s face turns a deeper shade of red and she goes back to looking through the drawer with a grunt. “Tell her I want a BLT.” 

She types in both of their lunch requests and hits send. Before she can close out of their messages, Trixie’s thumb accidentally brushes the screen and scrolls up to their previous conversation. 

Ginger: This was too cute to not document  
[Picture]  
Katya: You can’t sent this to anyone else  
Ginger: Duh.

Trixie clicks to make the picture larger and is surprised to see that it’s of her and Katya, dancing from the other night. Katya’s resting her cheek against the top of Trixie’s head and has an arm tightly around her waist. In their heels, Katya was taller, which was something Trixie hadn’t noticed. Trixie’s eyes were closed as she leaned her head against Katya’s collarbone, looking almost asleep. Her other arm was dangling off of Katya’s shoulder, somehow resisting gravity. It almost looks like Katya is keeping her standing, and Trixie smiles softly. 

“Hey, Katya?” Katya’s head sticks up from behind the desk again.

“Yeah?”

“What’s this?” Trixie holds up Katya’s phone. 

Katya gets up and goes to lean against the desk next to Trixie. She grabs her phone and squints down at it. When she realizes what the picture is, she quickly locks the phone and sticks it into her pocket. 

“Oh, that’s a picture from Ginger. It was when you were drunkenly insisting to dance with me.” Katya laughs. “Not that I was ever going to say no, anyways.” She winks and Trixie flushes. 

“Why did you tell Ginger not to show anyone else?” Trixie knows she’s headed for dangerous territory, but since she chickened out earlier she figures she can’t now. 

Katya looks around everywhere but Trixie. “Oh, you know John. He gets jealous easily, even if there isn’t a reason to be.”

“Isn’t there, though?” 

“What do you mean?”

“God.” Trixie rolls her eyes. “I feel like I’ve made it pretty obvious that I like you. I even kissed you the other night!” Katya’s face turns red at the memory. “And I think you like me, too,” she finishes smugly. 

Katya finally looks back at Trixie. “It’s not that easy, Trixie.”

“It is, if you let it be. I like you, you like me? Do the math.” Trixie tries to be gentle, hoping to avoid scaring Katya away.

Katya chuckles sadly and shakes her head. “I think you’re forgetting an important part of the equation.” She holds up her left hand, showing off the wedding ring. “I’m married.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

Katya visibly deflates and stares at Trixie with sad eyes. “Those were different, Trixie.”

“How? How are they different?” Katya begins to speak, but Trixie holds up her hand. “How am I different than Violet or anyone else you’ve slept with?” She gets up from the desk and paces around in a small circle in front of Katya. “Am I not pretty enough? Am I annoying, or is it because I’m your assistant? I’ll quit, damn it.” Trixie’s voice breaks at the end and Katya takes her hand. She stops pacing and meets Katya’s stare. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Trixie. You’re beautiful. Being around you makes me happy, much happier than he does.”

“Then why?” asks Trixie. “Why won’t you try?”

“Sex is easy,” answers Katya. “I can do that with no strings attached. But feelings? Those are much harder. I’ve been dying to bend you over this desk since I’ve met you, but you deserve to be wined and dined first.”

“Then lets wine and dine, I’d love to be fucked on this desk.” Katya laughs, but Trixie doesn’t think she knows she’s being absolutely serious. 

“See, that’s where it gets tricky.” She lets go of Trixie’s hand. “I promised John I’d be a good little wife until the election is over.”

Trixie does the math in her head. “That’s over a year!”

“I know.”

Trixie lets out a shallow breath. “You don’t have to. You could leave him if you wanted to.” 

“Marriage is a promise. A promise with a bunch of other promises attached.”

“You’ve already broken a ton,” Trixie points out. 

“I guess I have,” admits Katya. “But like I said, having sex and being in another relationship are different.”

She goes back behind the desk, and Trixie folds her arms. As much as she likes Katya, she wants to be nowhere near her at the moment. “I’m taking a break.”

Katya doesn’t look up from behind the desk. “Okay.”

She doesn’t know where she’s going until she enters the kitchen. 

“Hey, Ginger.”

“Hi, bitch. What’s up?”

Trixie takes a seat at the bar and puts her head in her hands. “I just needed a break, you know?”

Ginger looks up from where she’s disinfecting the counter. “You? A break? Since when?”

Trixie shrugs and Ginger gives her a look. “What in the hell could Katya possibly have you doing that you need a break from?” Trixie shrugs again and Ginger groans. “If you’re just gonna be mopey, you can go somewhere else.”

Trixie takes a piece of candy from a nearby bowl and sighs. “I’m sorry. Today’s just been…weird.”

Ginger puts down her towel and gets into the chair next to Trixie. “Do you wanna talk about it? I’m no therapist, but I’m a good listener.”

Trixie’s silent, thinking over Ginger’s offer. “Are you married?”

Ginger looks a little taken back but answers. “Yeah, me and my husband have been together for about eight years now. Why?”

“Have you ever liked someone, and you knew one hundred percent that they liked you too, but they still won’t do anything about it?”

Ginger smacks her hand down onto the table, making Trixie jump. “What the hell did she tell you? I’m gonna kill her.”

Trixie, alarmed, asks, “Who?”

She goes cross-eyed when Ginger points an accusatory finger in her face. “You know exactly who I’m talking about. What did Katya say to you?”

Trixie leans back from Ginger and looks down at the floor. “Something about being married.”

Ginger shakes her head and grumbles, “That dumb bitch.” She looks back at Trixie. “Katya can seduce and sleep with no remorse, but when it comes to real feelings? She’s kind of a mess.”

“I can tell,” mumbles Trixie. She puts her head on her hand and closes her eyes. “So you think she actually likes me?”

Ginger laughs outright and grabs a piece of candy from the bowl. “I’ve never seen her this head over heels. Even with John she was never this stupid.” She pops the candy into her mouth and grins smugly at Trixie. “You might not realize it, but you’ve got her wrapped around your finger.”

Trixie sighs. “Then why doesn’t she want me?”

“Stop it,” tuts Ginger. “Don’t go around feeling sorry for yourself, she’s the idiot here.” She leans in closer to Trixie and whispers, “Between you and me, I’ve been telling her to leave John for years. Maybe you’ll be the reason she finally does.”

Ginger gets back up and returns to scrubbing the counter, leaving a blushing Trixie behind. 

Trixie is about to ask her something else, but she can hear Katya’s heels rapidly clicking down the hall. A frazzled Katya sticks her head in and fixes her eyes on Trixie. 

“There you are! We have a problem.”

“Yeah, you do,” mumbles Ginger. Katya ignores her.

Trixie gets up from her chair and stretches. “What’s wrong?”

Katya leans forward and grabs Trixie’s arm, pulling her out of the kitchen. When they leave, she still doesn’t let go and moves to grip Trixie’s wrist instead. “I can’t find one of the checks form this weekend. It’s the biggest one, too.”

Trixie moves so that she’s holding Katya’s hand and pulls back, causing Katya to stumble back. 

“Hey.” She forces Katya to look at her. Trixie can see that she’s stressed, and her breathing is coming in short gasps. “Breathe with me, okay?”

“Trixie, I don’t think you understand-“

“Breathe, Katya. In, out.” She waits until Katya’s breath evens out and lets go of her hand. Katya takes one final deep breath and smiles. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Trixie Mattel.”

Trixie knows she’s blushing but she rolls her eyes. “Probably die.”

Katya takes Trixie’s hand again and pulls her into the office. “But seriously, if we can’t find these checks I’m fucked.”

Trixie rolls her eyes. “Where did you have it last?”

Katya grabs a file and opens it up, thumbing through. “I have all of them in here. I even taped them onto bigger pieces of paper to help me find them easier, so I don’t know where it could’ve gone.”

Trixie takes the file from Katya and asks, “What’s the name?”

“Their last name is Davis.”

Katya had them alphabetized by last name, so Trixie goes through the D section. She stops, sighs, and hands the folder back to Katya.   
“Look through that section again.”

Katya squints at her, but looks. When she stops, Trixie knows why.

“It’s still here? I could’ve sworn that it was gone!”

Trixie leans back to sit on top of the desk and crosses her legs, smiling smugly at Katya. “It was stuck against another piece of paper. Lucky for you that I’m still young with a functioning brain.”

Katya looks up from the file and stares at Trixie. She swears she can see Katya’s pupils dilate in real time and she starts to sweat. 

“What?” Trixie suddenly feels self conscious, worrying about if there was some of the candy stuck in her teeth, or if her dress looks weird. She watches Katya’s eyes go from her head down to her thighs and takes a step closer. Suddenly a hand is grabbing hers and pulling Trixie off of the desk. Katya intertwines their fingers and leads them into the hallway. She looks both ways and then ushers them into the closet they spoke in earlier. 

“Katya, what are you-“

As soon as the door is shut Trixie’s being backed against one of the walls, Katya’s hands digging into her sides. “I’ve wanted to do this since the day we met, Trixie Mattel.” 

Before Trixie can figure out just what the hell is going on, Katya’s mouth is on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't expect consistent updates, class starts up again soon and I'm already busy as hell.


End file.
